Hunter of the League
by Jauneforever
Summary: My team, my family, my friends, and my wife all dead. All because of the desires of a madwoman. Death is my fondest wish but it runs from me. Now I'm in a new world and helping new heroes. Perhaps here I can find peace. The question is if it's among the living or the dead. Inspiration from Ben 10: Unlimited by The Incredible Muffin.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I want to thank The Incredible Muffin for allowing me to use Ben 10: Unlimited as a base for this story. I hope I do this justice, pun not intended. I do not own Justice League or RWBY.**

 **Chapter 1- The Last One.**

It shouldn't be me here right now.

I should have been the first one to die, instead I'm the last one alive.

Pyrrha was the first, she died fighting an enemy she couldn't beat. She went walking towards her death with open arms.

But not before saving my life and professing her love.

After Ruby woke up from her mini-coma she joined Nora, Ren and I and we started seeking answers about Cinder. It was during this time I got my new armor alongside having Crocea Mors upgraded with metal from the remains of Pyrrha's weapons.

Ren was next to leave us.

After Pyrrha's death I was in a bad place. I focused too much on revenge and when we ended up confronting Mercury and Emerald I got sloppy.

Ren paid the price for my carelessness. He shoved me out of the way of an attack.

His skull caved in from the force of Mercury's kick.

He knew he would die and yet he still saved me. Mercury laughed at what he dubbed "the ninja's stupidity."

I drove my blade through Mercury's heart for that. Nora would have killed him herself but she was incoherent. Emerald fled after her partner's death.

Nora just faded away after that. She was only her old self once more after that.

She took Tyrian, a crazy bastard that was hunting Ruby down, with her. All that was left of him was a charred corpse.

Ozpin shouldn't have picked me to be leader.

A leader should die before his subordinates, not the other way around.

Ruby's uncle showed up a month later and told us about Salem and her plans.

How Ruby's silver aura power might be our best chance of winning.

After learning about that Ruby and I rejoined the rest of her team.

I kept to myself once we meet up with them. At first it was to give the girls some space but soon it was because I found the silence inviting.

They tried to include me and we shared some good times but no one could ever replace or fill the void my team's deaths left.

Then the news about my family came in.

My whole town wiped out. No survivors.

I became the last Arc overnight.

I sank into myself even more after that.

Training, eating, fighting, and sleeping was all I did after that.

The latter was plagued by nightmares.

Blake was next.

We separated to search for clues that could lead us to Salem through the White Fang.

The Fang found Blake first.

We heard through the underground about how the Fang were going to execute a traitor. We planned a rescue mission.

We were too late.

I won't go into the details but what we found wasn't pretty. The image is one of my top 5 in the haunt-me-forever images I have gained over the years.

Every member of those terrorists in that base died that day. Adam and Sienna Khan were among the dead, both by Yang's hand.

A period of heavy grieving followed but didn't last.

Soon a large-scale battle with Salem's forces began sometime during the battle Ruby and I were separated from Yang and Weiss.

It was the last time we saw them alive.

From what I understand Yang overclocked her semblance and used it to immolate one of Salem's generals. The big one named Hazel.

We only found the scorched remains of Ember Celica.

Weiss took out another of Salem's generals, a man named Watts, during that battle.

A tower of ice formed on the battlefield, easily seen from anywhere on the battlefield

Weiss had trapped both Watts and herself in the thing.

Then it shattered and only Myrtenaster remained.

And despite the fact it was a victory for our side both Ruby and I felt it was a loss.

We grew closer after that. Finding comfort in each other's presence. Though the voids in our hearts never closed we were able to fill them ever so slightly.

I can't remember exactly when we became lovers on a physical level, sometime after her eighteenth birthday yet before my twentieth. The emotional side of things had started long before that.

A part of my heart will always belong to Pyrrha, she's simply too important to me.

But Ruby holds claim to the rest of it.

Ozpin came back somehow, I still don't understand how he did it to this day.

I punched him in the face for what happened with Pyrrha but he admitted he deserved more then that.

Soon it came down to one last stand.

All of our sides forces rallied and stormed Salem's fortress.

Ruby, Ozpin, and I were to sneak in and go straight for Salem.

I had made up my mind before that battle that I would protect Ruby at all costs.

I swore to myself if we both survived this I was asking Ruby to marry me the second the fighting was done.

We managed to infiltrate the fortress and started to head to where Salem's darkness emanated. Cinder and Emerald got in our way however. Emerald made the mistake of showing me an illusion of my fallen friends' rotting corpses.

That didn't even make me twitch after the nightmares my mind had conjured up alongside seeing the horrors of war up close and personal.

I cut them both down in the following battle.

The three of us then found Salem and tried to defeat her.

Tried being the key word.

It was a one-sided massacre.

Ozpin died, truly died, protecting me and Ruby.

I would have died not more than a minute later if not for Ruby.

Salem sent what could only be described as a jagged chunk of frozen darkness flying at me.

Ruby got in between me and the attack and took the brunt of it. It barely got me, only enough to draw a bit of blood.

Ruby was pierced straight through.

Salem walked off thinking we were both dead, I certainly felt that way inside watching my love's blood seep into the floor.

Ruby, always so strong, managed to hold on to life for a few more minutes.

Despite the pain all she did was complain about how we would never get to exchange vows together. I wanted to make her smile for those last few moments as I held her to my chest so we exchanged our vows right there and became husband and wife. It's not like we would have had a normal wedding anyway.

We were too socially awkward for that.

Ruby Rose-Arc.

I wish she could have gained that name under better circumstances.

Ruby already had a wedding present for me.

A possibility to stop Salem.

I'm amazed it worked, I suppose the universe decided to throw us a bone for once.

Ruby had me swap our right eyes. My healing factor made the eye usable and it granted me access to Ruby's silver aura. It truly was a damn miracle given the fact that I had little idea what I was doing. The pain my wife must have gone through. I suspect her wish for the transplant to work seeping into her aura was the only reason it worked

Again, I'm amazed it worked, I thought the eye was because of the aura not the other way around.

With that done Ruby gave me one last kiss before dying in my arms.

With my precious Rose dead, my world turned cold and grey.

I allowed myself one minute to cry and mourn before wiping my eyes, old and new, and picking myself up.

I picked up Crescent Rose and put it in compact mode and walked towards where Salem went.

I found Salem attempting some ritual, its purpose unknown to me. I didn't care anyway.

The battle was fierce, she had power and experience over me.

I had my semblance.

I wish I never gained it.

I call it Specter.

It allows me to bring forth pale, ghost-like images of those that I had a connection with that have died. They can still interact with the world though, Salem found that out quickly enough.

My limits are to summon a max of seven Specters at once. They have all of their skills, powers, and replicas of weapons from life.

Salem faced all of teams RWBY and JNPR.

Yet it still wasn't enough.

Then Specter's second power kicked in.

I can absorb one Specter temporarily to gain that person's skills and powers. The payment is I can't have any other Specters out while doing this.

Absorbing the Ruby-Specter allowed me to turn the tides for an instant. And in battle an instant is all one needs

I pierced her skull with Crocea Mors and then unfurled Crescent Rose to cut her into pieces. Not taking any chances I kept hacking away until you could barely tell one part of her from the other.

I limped back to Ruby after that, bleeding from two dozen deep cuts and one arm limp at my side. I collapsed next to Ruby and let darkness consume me.

I hate the medics that kept me alive.

I learned about all the other casualties after I woke up.

Team STRQ was reunited in death.

CFVY went down taking out another Dragon Grimm.

SSSN and CRDL died protecting the medical tents.

Ironwood finally took a blow that couldn't be fixed by replacing his parts.

So many deaths and the sad thing is I envy them.

I took up residence in Patch, what was left of it at least. At least once a week I make sure to visit my friends' graves and bring flowers for them, pancakes in Nora's case.

I'm one of the last surviving Hunters, and I use that term loosely, of my generation.

It's been two years since then.

The Grimm have been weakened by Salem's death but they're still around. Still waiting for us to slip up and pounce.

I've recovered, repaired, or made copies of my friends' weapons to use in coordination with my semblance.

I train to master my friend's skills, I go on missions to fight large hordes of Grimm, I rest the bare minimum and consume only as much as needed.

I try and keep in touch with other survivors of the war but it's hard nowadays, everyone's busy with rebuilding or settling down.

Speaking of survivors.

 **BUZZZ!**

A message from Glynda. That's rare these days, she's usually too busy with the reconstruction and running of Beacon.

She tried to have me be a teacher there but I couldn't do it. Not for lack of trying but every time I stepped foot on campus I had panic attacks.

Hmm, dangerous mission, too dangerous for her students, lots of unknown variables, wouldn't be asking if not serious, high danger level.

I feel a smirk make its way onto my face, how long has it been since I even did that. I walk over to the mirror and put on my eyepatch. A red rose now hides Ruby's silver eye, I slip on Ruby's cloak and pull up the hood. Once all my supplies are gathered from various corners of my house I grab Crescent Rose from its stand on my way out the door.

Wait for me guys, with a little luck I might be joining you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright time for the Jaune to start fighting alongside professional heroes. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome. I do not own Justice League or RWBY.**

 **Chapter 2- New World, New Threats.**

 **Jaune's POV**

Glynda was right not to send any students in, this is big. She asked me to investigate a large number of Grimm suddenly popping up, I expected something bad but not the mother of all Spawning Pools. We still don't fully understand them but apparently, they form something like a pocket dimension where Grimm can grow quickly before emerging. They gave us hell during the war, Salem loved to hide them underground and have Grimm burst out to ambush people.

Killing the Grimm was easy, then something truly massive began to try and emerge from the pool. The fact it was too large set me off given a Dragon could pop out of this Pool. I couldn't get a good look and I didn't plan on allowing it to emerge. I didn't trust myself to be able to kill whatever the hell the thing was so I made a decision. I had brought a large number of explosives with me, Nora's special formula that gave twice the bang than any other explosive of equal size. I threw both myself and them in the Spawning Pool, there have been cases of lesser Grimm swallowing explosives to absorb the blast to protect their leaders, after sending a message to Glynda about the situation, she would handle everything from here. A brave dog, bless Zwei's heart, did something similar and proved an explosion inside of the Pool would destabilize it causing it to collapse in on itself.

Utter darkness now surrounds me, at least until the glowing red marks of Grimm kicked in and lights up the area. The figure trying to escape turns to face me and I get a decent look. What I saw trying to escape was just it's hands. It's at least as big as Beacon's tower, probably bigger. It's covered in bone armor and red markings, humanoid in shape, and its eyes gleam with hatred. At the very least no other Grimm are around, were they trying to raise this thing? I'll need to use something with a large blade to have any effect. Luckily, I have just the weapon. I unclip Crescent Rose and expanding it to its scythe mode. Let's do your mother proud.

"In the words of my wife, HAVE AT THEE FOUL BEAST!" Moving in the Pool is weird to say the least, physics don't appear to exist here. I could run and walk on what looked like nothing but air. I engaged the beast and dodged its slow swings, slashing away at its exposed flesh. The timers on the explosives should off soon, I just need to focus on stalling this creature. While I'm having an easier time in here in Remnant this thing would be nigh unstoppable, it's barely effected by my attacks. If gravity was restricting me I could do nothing to this titan.

Light begins to fill the Pool from where I left the explosives; detonation achieved. I smile and relax, putting away Crescent Rose. Finally, this miserable existence ends. I can see everyone once more. The light engulfs me, the roar of the explosion fills my ears.

I can't really make sense of what happens next. Flashes of light, loud noises, Its all too much for me to process. I don't know how much time has passed but I find myself in a city, not one I recognize at least. It's nighttime and people are flying around.

Wait what?

I rub my exposed eye and pull the hood of Ruby's cloak off my head. Let's see winged people, no large walls, and I don't recognize any of this architecture. I don't think I'm on Remnant anymore, also if my pulse is anything to go by I'm still alive.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! IS DEATH TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR!" For Oum's sake why can't I just die, after everything I've been through I just want to rest.

"You, where are you from." I look behind me to see several of the winged people, masked of course, landing behind me with guns pointed at me. I can now see regular people running in panic, this looks similar to a military occupation on some White Fang territory.

"Does the name Remnant mean anything to you?" The wings shake their heads and a click that sounds like a safety being turned off sets me on edge. One Wing steps forward.

"Surrender now and come with us for questioning." I send him a glare and place my hand on Crocea Mors hilt.

"How about no." Their answer is to open fire at me, I deploy my shield and block their laser blasts, of course it's lasers. Getting in close I begin engaging them in close quarters. The first time I clash a weapon with them I get shocked but an application of aura to my blade fixes that problem. Soon all but one of the wings are on the ground, they were trained but clearly didn't think I would be a threat. Unconscious and injured, but not dead. I'd rather not make anything worse until I get my bearings. I put my sword to the conscious Wing's neck and start interrogating him.

"So, want to tell me where your base is and why all this is happening or should I just go ahead and clip your wings?" His eyes widen in panic, looks like I said the right thing. "I don't know much about our plans but our main ship is right behind you." I glance behind me and see a large aircraft flying in the sky.

"Alright you get to keep your wings." I then smash the hilt of my sword down on his head. "Pyrrha could you aid me here?" Pyrrha's Specter appears and then flows into me. Using the borrowed semblance, I float into the air and start heading towards the ship, I have to duck around a few more patrols but I manage to get close unnoticed. Pushing Crocea Mors into the metal I cut a hole big enough for me to slip though and float into the ship. I force my motion sickness down and start looking around for a computer room only for a wing to walk into the hallway I'm in.

"INTRUDER!" Great, just great. I pull the hood of Ruby's cloak up and bring out Crescent Rose. Soon I have guards coming in from both sides of the hallway. They're smart enough not to shoot with allies on both sides so they come in with various weapons with electrical fields around them.

"Care to dance my dear?" Ruby's Specter appears and sinks into me. I use her semblance, dashing around leaving rose petals and wounded in my wake. I slam into one Wing and use her to crash through a door. After getting back on my feet I look over and see several people in interesting clothing options, and my wife fought in a skirt so that's saying something.

"Please tell me the wings are the bad guys. Because I've had my deepest desire ripped from away from me today and I really can't take much more." The man in the bat based suit answers first.

"They're called Thanagarians and they've invaded Earth." Earth, I'm assuming he means the planet. Good enough for me. I slice open the bat's cage and free him from his bonds. Together the two of us get the others free right as more Thanagarians reach us.

"Give me a second you guys." I rush forward and this time I show no mercy. I noticed these guys have no aura so I had to be careful earlier so as not to kill them, not anymore. Crescent Rose's blade is stained crimson as they're cut to pieces. I walk back over to the guys, and girl, I rescued only to be pinned to the wall by Big Blue.

"You killed them!" I cock my head at this guy's stupidity, I can't believe I was like this at one point. I push aura into my fist and punch him in the face sending him flying back and splitting his lip open. All of the former prisoners look surprised, why their staring at his lip though I don't understand.

"How stupid are you? You just said this is an invasion. In my book that means war and in war you don't win by being nice and sending them off with slaps on the wrist." I walk over to the wall and slash through it with an aura enhanced Crescent Rose revealing the outside. I look back at the group and signal them to come on as I start removing a few of Nora's grenades and tossing them all around the room.

"All those not wanting to die in an explosion of pink hearts should come with me." I fall back and into the sky with the others moving along, flyers carrying non-flyers. I use Crescent Rose to shoot my way down safely as the ship behind us goes up in pink fire.

After touching down on the ground I follow them for the next few hours as they seek a safe spot to hide, we end up leading the Thanagarians on quite the chase. During said chase the Flash, the one in red, fills me in on the basics of who they are.

Once we've hidden ourselves away in a mall they start discussing options and me while I clean Crescent Rose. Big Blue really doesn't like me while the others seem somewhat less judgmental.

"Batman he killed people, we can't trust him." I snort at that and he glares at me. The man in red is suddenly in front of Big Blue and trying to calm him down.

"Come on Supes he helped save us. We at least owe him a chance to explain." They all look towards me and as I examine Crescent Rose's ammo. I saw think some shock dust rounds will do. I pull back my sleve and expose eight tattoos, seven are a replica of my friends' emblems while the last looks like Beacon's tower. I channel aura into the one designed to look like Ruby's emblem while focusing on what I need.

Weiss designed these storage glyphs during the war after studying the Spawning Pools, using her Specter I was able to recreate them and apply them to these tattoos. I store weapons, ammo, dust, and other supplies in them, the seven representing my friends store what's unique to them and their fighting styles while the one designed after Beacon stores miscellaneous supplies and weapons. After a second of channeling aura a clip of the ammo I want pops out and I exchange it for the empty one before folding Crescent Rose up and clipping it onto the back of my waist again.

"What's there to tell? I thought today would be the day I could finally die only to wind up in this place. I'm either on another planet or in a different dimension." Suspicion is on all of their faces along with concern, I don't blame them for the suspicion though. Over the past few hours I've gathered that they were betrayed recently and that'd make anyone paranoid. Batman steps forward and gesture to the man that's completely green.

"J'onn here will be looking through your mind just to check your story out." I shrug and turn to face the newly named J'onn. "Nice to meet you, my names Jaune. I've had experience with someone that got in your head. You prove to be like her and this time it'll be your head that rolls." J'onn nods before his eyes glow, I can feel his presence in me. He stays there for about ten minutes before retreating. When he comes out he gives me a look of understanding, we're the same then. We've both lost people, a lot of people.

"He's telling the truth. We can trust him." That seems to calm Big Blue a bit while the others are completely relaxed but the concern is still there. We then duck behind cover when a tank hovers by the entrance to the store.

"You guys have a place to hide?" Batman nods and I reach into a pouch on my belt and pull a tracking bullet, useful for following Grimm back to their pack's hiding place, out which I then toss to Batman. "Hold onto that, I can track it down using my scroll. I'll go on the roof and draw their attention to buy you some time before making my own way to you guys." I start walking towards the roof but Superman stops me.

"Don't kill any more of the Thanagarians, they might take it out on civilians." A reasonable assumption given what I've seen tonight.

"Fine, just don't expect me to go easy on them." I start walking up the stair once more and in a few minutes, reach the roof. Once on the roof I bunker down and keep an eye on my scroll for the tracking bullet's beacon. Once it shows the League has left I bring Crescent Rose out and place the barrel on the ledge while calling our Ruby's specter. She mimics me and places her version of Crescent Rose on the ledge as well.

I'm no Ruby but I've become a decent shot on my own over the past two years. I line up a Thanagarian in the sky and pull the trigger. It hits him in the shoulder dead on, I told Superman I wouldn't kill anymore Thanagarians and I won't.

Whether the impact of hitting the ground does is an entirely different matter.

 **Batman's POV**

That was too close of a call for comfort, if it wasn't for that restaurant owner we wouldn't have gotten away.

"What's your opinion of Jaune?" I'm surprised by the question from Diana but I suppose it was inevitable.

"He's clearly a soldier of some kind. He also appears to crave death but isn't suicidal in the sense he'll do it himself." He's also lost people; the cloak was proof. It clearly wasn't made for him but modified slightly to fit him. A memento from a fallen friend. Diana nods with my assessment.

"I sensed a lot of pain from him along with a great chasm in his heart." Like I said he's lost people. We soon reach the city limits and slip past the guards. Once out of sight Diana grabs me and takes off at higher speeds a few inches off the ground.

"If you don't mind me asking why didn't you agree with Superman about the killing." I snort, sometimes Clark is too much of a boy scout.

"I don't hold with killing people myself but I don't condemn soldiers for doing so. You were trained to kill, J'onn has killed, Stewart was a solider and his records list his confirmed kills, and I've killed a few sentient creatures myself. Furthermore, I wasn't going to argue with someone that could deck Superman and make him bleed without knowing anything about him. Did you also see the white glow on his hand when he did that?" Diana nods to confirm she saw it and I think on it. It's probably magic of some kind but I've never encountered or heard about any like what Jaune can do.

Soon Wayne Manor is in sight and I point it out to her. We land and Alfred lets us in. I point Diana to the kitchen so she can get some food after the flight here.

"Shall I expect more company Master Bruce?" I nod and make towards the Batcave. "Yes, I'd begin preparing food for the Flash." One of the biggest costs of running the Watchtower is Wally's stomach, true it is caused by his powers but it's still expensive even by my standards.

Wonder Woman soon joins me in the batcave followed by Clark and J'onn. We begin researching everything the Thanagarians have been doing since we were imprisoned, their supposed force field worries me the most.

"Hey that's a giant dinosaur!"

"And I thought Batman was the dectective."

So Wally and John are here, good. I turn back to see the two of them taking a peak at my memorabilia corner.

"So J'onn, what can you tell me about Jaune. How did he get his speed?" J'onn looks away from us and a frown grows.

"He is not a speedster. He can draw power from those who he had a connection with before they died along with summoning copies of them." The power to draw strength from the dead. Formidable and from the sounds of it adaptable. J'onn isn't done yet however. "His world faces threats daily from creatures called Grimm. A woman tried to take control or end all life, even he is not entirely clear on which it was. Jaune lost everyone close to him in that war. His family, his team, his friends, and his wife, all gone. The things I saw…. I never thought I'd see something that could be equal to that of whst occurred on Mars." Dear Lord, to lose everyone close to you. It's my worst nightmare and he's living it every day.

"How mentally stable is he?" No offense is meant but the last thing we need is a unstable man running amok with power to hurt if not kill Superman, we have enough of those already.

"I crave death and see the ghosts of my love ones on a constant basis. How stable do you think I am?" All of us look up to see Jaune standing at the entrance to the cave. I toss him his bullet and he catches it before slipping it back into a pouch.

"If you're worried about me going crazy don't be. I've made peace with what happened, I simply would prefer to be on the other side of that pesky little barrier called death. Now then if you don't want to cross that barrier yourself step out of the shadows." In a second Jaune's sword is in his hand and his sheathe becomes a shield while seven pale figures appear behind him. They look to be in their late teens.

"I'm impressed you sensed me." I'm slipping to miss her. I look to see Shiera emerging from the shadows of the cave while the rest prepare for battle. It's unnecessary as one of the pale figures is behind Shiera, wielding a replica of Jaune's scythe, ready to take her head off.

"You may not have aura unlocked but I can still sense your soul ever so slightly. Now talk or I use some more persuasive means." Shiera reaches into a pouch and withdraws a device from her belt.

"I didn't come here to fight only to help. I had no idea the magnitude of Talek's plans. He's building a Hyperspace Bypass, once activated it'll destroy the Earth." I walk over and take the device from her, Jaune looks towards me and I nod. He returns it and the pale figures disappear but his sword remains unsheated.

"We'll look into it, now get out." I walk back over to the computer and start checking the device for boobytraps or any other nasty surprises. Jaune walks over and starts examining the memorabilia.

"I've fought some nutjobs but your guys clearly take the cake." I turn and give him my attention. "How do you know these we're used by my enemies?" If he's from another world he should have no knowledge of my foes. Jaune sends me a smirk, as though he can tell what I'm thinking.

"I've got something similar, a few unique clothing articles and such." I nod and get back to sweeping the device. Jaune begins to talk to the others and gain general backgrounds and abilities. He's smart and good, he is already figuring out how to win or escape if things turn bad. When he hears about Superman's invulnerability and Wally lets it leak magic works against Clark he rubs the edge of his eyepatch, what secret could that be holding.  
"So how are you so fast at times?" Jaune regards the question for a moment and then shrugs. "Like J'onn said, I can call upon copies of the dead, I call them Specters, and I can absorb one to temporarily use their powers. I get the speed when I use my wife's specter." Wally shuts his mouth but Diana decides to pry, given weddings don't occur in Themyscira I suppose she's curious given she's never been to one. I don't count the fiasco that was her second encounter with Savage as anything near an actual wedding.

"How long were you together?" A small smile appears on Jaune's face as he sheathes his sword and runs a hand over his eyepatch. "We had been together for about five months but had danced around each other for maybe a year before that. We were only married for a few minutes though." Jaune's smile slips into a frown and he starts starring at the Batcomputer's screen. Everyone takes the hint and stops questioning him. Once I know the device is safe I upload the data into the Batcomputer and several files pop up. I open the one marked visual aid and a video showing the Earth being sucked into itself opens.

"Ingenious." While devastating it allows the users to bypass lightyears of distance. Clark nods and removes his glasses.

"Yes Ingenious, let's go wreak it." John brings up the point of there being a force field surrounding the device. Judiging from this data tunneling would be useless so we'll need to eliminate that.

"The force field is controlled form the command ship, shut it down."

"BOOM!" an explosion goes off from upstairs.

"We've got company, everyone change and get ready." Alfred should be fine, surprise is what we need. Everyone but Jaune does so, he instead starts walking towards the door and stands next to it just out of sight. Once everyone is back in uniform we head into the shadows while Jaune brings out his sword once more. When the first hawk comes flying down he brings the hilt of his sword down on the woman's helmet and kicks her away. Shield deployed he engages the rest of the Thanagarians with us joining in seconds later. A free for all brawl occurs, no order or plans except for taking down anyone with wings. Once everyone's finished taking the Thanagarians down we regroup in the living room.

"Superman, Wonderwoman, and GL. Go take care of that force field. The rest of us will take back the watchtower." With that J'onn, Flash, Jaune and I enter the ship only to find that J'onn can't pilot it. Flash makes to push a button but Jaune stops him.

"I have a way we could trick someone into flying this thing for us. Grab the guy that looks to be of the highest rank and bring him here. Don't wake him up until he gets up here, it'll work best if he's unconscious from the start." Having no better ideas, we run off and grab Kragger but keep him in the block of ice he got trapped in. Once up we see Jaune waiting for us.

"How do you intend to do use Kragger." Jaune sends us a smirk and one of his Specters appears behind him. This one is a dark-skinned woman with green hair.

"I just need a connection with the dead, hate works just as well as love." The Specter walks into him and he glows for a second before focusing on Kragger and breaking him free. "Sadly, it's hard to hate some of my enemies after learning what drives them. This girl for instance lived on the streets for years and during that time several things no-one should experience happened to her. She was so desperate for love and affection she jumped at the chance to earn it from her boss and did whatever she thought she had to in order to feel loved." She sounds like Harley.

Kragger wakes up and looks around before doing a salute. "Do not worry men, your sacrifice was not in vain." He then pulls a communicator from his belt. "This is Kragger, the Justice League is dead but my squad is dead. I've found intel that will let us locate more people that could be a threat, I shall take it to the League's watchtower immediately." He must receive a positive response because he steps into his ship and we follow. I send Jaune a questioning stare which he acknowledges but doesn't break his own stare at Kragger.

"Multi-sensory illusions, very subtle stuff. He doesn't even acknowledge us right know. No more talking. Need to concentrate." We leave him be and soon Kragger takes off.

 **Jaune's POV  
** I hate using Emerald's semblance, it makes me feel the slightest bit of respect for her. In order to use it you have to delve deep into someone's mind and alter the sensory information they receive while also gleaming what will affect them most. Seeing all of Kragger's crimes, all the innocents killed in the name of his empire or for supposedly being Gordanian supporters, makes me ill.

Once we're on this Watchtower, I'll admit to being amassed to travel through space, I smash Magnhild on Kragger's skull and then switch for Stormflower before merging with Ren's specter. Close combat is the best choice here given that if I poke a hole in the building I could kill us all. Batman painted a lovely image of how I would die in space.

"Once the doors open I fire on the guards and hit them in the legs and putting them out of commission before charging alongside Flash, Batman, and a transformed J'onn. Flash runs around at high speeds dealing lightning quick blows while Batman has some kind of electric brass knuckles that makes use of the Thanagarians' metal armor. Manhunter's transformed state is like a human/Martian wreaking ball. All those in his path get smashed.

In close quarters, I use Ren's martial art skills to deal precise blows in areas that will put foes down quick while when they're at a distance I aim for non-vital but still important areas like joints. Thank Oum for the fact human and Thanagarian biology is similar. Jumping in the air I rain lead on a group in front of me before landing on one's faces and springing forward into another. Together the four of us make our way floor through floor and eventually claim the watchtower. Not a moment too soon as I'm drained, even I have limits on my aura pool.

"Alright we got you tower back, now what?" I assume this thing has some kind of weapon system Batman wants to use.

"We're going to drop the Watchtower out of orbit and land it right on top of them. Get them all on the escape pods" And I thought Nora would go overkill sometimes. All four of us start tossing the Thanagarians into escape pods after Batman starts the process. Soon only one escape pod is left and we're tossing the last few in.

"Alright the tower is now pest free." I nod with Flash's statement, only to turn around as the door closes with Batman on the other side. The pod detaches and we start floating away.

"What are you doing!?" the coms on this thing still work and Batman answers. "I can't risk the watchtower burning up on reentry, I'll have to guide it during reentry. It's been an honor gentlemen. Tell Alfred and the others I'm sorry." I slam my fist against the door while J'onn looks at the ground and Flash collapses. Another person walking to death openly. Must death always follow me?

The entry into the atmosphere is bumpy and I nearly lose my lunch but manage to hold it in. Once we hit the ground the three of us get out and gather our wits. I put my hand on the Beacon tattoo and bring out some glasses and a bottle of whiskey from it. I pour some in each glass and offer them. J'onn and Flash take a glass but Flash holds his out.

"Give me a double." I nod and pour more in, he probably has a similar thing to Ruby. She couldn't get drunk easily due to her semblance speeding up her metabolism on top of aura's basic protection. We put our glasses together and Flash says a toast.

"To Batman, one of the greats. Despite how much of a hardass he could be he was perhaps the best of all of us." We each swallow our drinks and I put away the glasses and alcohol. I then notice Flash's look of shock.

"Should have warned you about the kick. That stuff is meant for Hunters." Flash shakes his head. "It's not that Batman's alive and he heard everything I said." I give a sigh of relief before laughing at the Flash's misfortune. Flash the grabs me and starts running with J'onn following behind. An hour later we reach Batman's home. The butler Alfred tells the other two a meeting is going on while informing me I will need to wait. I nod and head to the living room to find the Thanagarian double agent, Shiera I think, sitting there watching TV.

"So, you made the choice to stay." She's startled by me but nods. "I just couldn't do it, allow billions to die for a war that wasn't theirs." I can almost imagine her with black hair and cat ears. I sit next to her and recline into the couch, letting my sore body relax.

"I had a friend named Blake that went through something similar. She was a part of a peace group that changed into a terrorist group. She couldn't stand the fact innocents got caught in the crossfire and left. She spent the rest of her life trying to do the right thing." I send her a smile.

"No matter what you did before in the end you made the choice to save the innocent. My line of work is filled with tragedies and you prevented one from occurring so take heart in that. No matter what anyone else says you are a hero. Never forget that." She nods, I'm just glad we can be friendly with each other given I killed her fellow Thanagarians but I suppose she is a solider in the end. Alfred comes up with a pot of tea and two cups.

"Well said young man. I agree with him, no matter what they say you'll always be a hero in my eyes." He hands us the cups and we each start drinking. It's the 2nd best tea I've ever had, right after Ren's actual tea instead of that creepy herbal concoction stuff he tried to give us so often. I can almost imagine I'm back with team RNJR, sitting around a campfire and enjoying a drink of tea after a long day of traveling.

Alfred soon returns and tells Shiera that the League has sent for her and they'd like to see me afterwards. I wait for about five more minutes before Alfred comes and fetches me again. I walk in and see everyone but Green Lantern. Batman gestures for me to sit.

"Take a seat, we're letting GL and Hawkgirl have their goodbyes." I nod and sit down, GL comes in a few minutes later looking worse for the wear and red-eyed. Batman starts talking once GL sits down.

"We've decided that the Justice League needs to expand and we're currently making a list of people we'd send invitations to. We'd like to invite you to join the League once it's reformed. I look around and try and read everyone. Only Superman seems real uncomfortable, given I showed I could hurt him when he's supposed to be near invincible I suppose that would make sense.

"Conditions?" There's always conditions for something like this. I don't have to wait long before Superman answers.

"You can't kill again. We'll overlook it this time given your past but you can't kill anyone else. And you'll be required to see a therapist." Great they're just like Glynda. Well I suppose when in Mistral… plus their way seems the quickest way to die. Leaving enemies that know how to fight you alive only for them to succeed the next time, are they sure I'm the only one seeking to die?

"Fine, but if I have to choose between a civilian surviving in exchange for a criminal's life you can guess which one I'll pick." While Superman doesn't seem happy about my reply the others accept it.

"Welcome to the Justice League." I accept their handshakes and then GL, Superman, and Flash head to their homes. J'onn, Wonder Woman, and I will apparently be staying with Batman until they can build a new watchtower

I sink into the bed I've been provided after getting out of my clothes and into some barrowed pajamas. What a day. I haven't done anything this exhausting since the war. I slip off my eyepatch and put it on the dresser next to the bed.

Looks like I'll have to wait a little longer before I can see everyone again. That's fine though, as long as I can help people till the end I'll be fine. This world should provide plenty of opportunities to do that. After all I've got to represent both teams RWBY and JNPR.

 **Alright I hope you all enjoyed this one. If you have any requests or suggestions in terms of episodes that are shown put it in a review along with your reasons and I'll consider them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right time for the new Justice League to form. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I do not own RWBY or Justice League.**

 **Chapter 3- 2** **nd** **Initiation**

 **Batman's POV**

All systems are working, all the heroes invited are getting here slowly but surely. It took a lot of time, effort, and work to build the new watchtower but we did it. This one is better protected and is designed to be a garrison given we hope to have heroes up here twenty-four/seven now that we have the numbers. Speaking of residents.

"Quite the sight." I turn to see Jaune standing next to me. He's already claimed two rooms, one for sleeping and the other for a personal lab/armory. Right now he's looking at the mingling heroes with nostalgia.

"Makes me think of the only dance I ever went to at Beacon, with everyone acting so normal you can almost forget how much power is in this room." I nod in agreement, that comment on power makes me look over the crowd and remember our no-show.

"Green Arrow didn't show or reply at all." Jaune taps his chin for a second and pulls his hood down showing off his unruly blonde hair and the eyepatch. The others find it hard to believe he's only twenty-two sometimes. He's helped out in Gotham some and Flash took him to Central City a few times but he hasn't really seen this world. On top of that every fight he's gotten into alone he's been reckless and just tanked blows, he also nearly killed Scarecrow after he threatened some kids but stopped after beating him into the ground. However, once he's in a group all that recklessness goes away and he focuses on keeping his allies alive

"The archer version of you, right? No powers, love of green, lots of trick arrows." I grunt in response and Jaune nods back.

"Want me to fetch him, he's supposed to be the "normal guy" of the group after all. You want him to make sure we keep ourselves grounded, so to speak." I hold back a chuckle at the joke and nod back at him.

"If you would." Jaune flips up his hood once more and heads for the teleporters. He gives the operator the coordinates and steps onto the panel. His form is covered in light and he is gone a second later.

 **Jaune's POV**

Oh, it feels good to be out of the Watchtower, I'm just thankful that my motion sickness doesn't occur there. Let's see I'm in Star City, home of the Emerald Archer, now the trick is to find the guy. Pulling out my modified scroll, I start tracking Green Arrow sightings and then see an alert about a store being robbed. Either I kill two birds with one stone or just stop a robbery, sounds good in my book. I call out Ruby's specter and start running.

When I make it there I find a guy pointing a gun at a store clerk and who must be Green Arrow. Rushing between the gunman and the two of them I deploy my shield. The bullets are useless against it and I angle my shield to bounce them into the ceiling.

"Hit the deck." I drop to the ground and an arrow with a boxing glove rams into the crook's face. He drops to the ground unconscious and I resheathe Crocea Mors. I turn around and nod at the archer.

"Nice shot, you didn't answer out calls." Arrow nods at the complement but shrugs when I mention the calls.

"So, you're with the League, look I'm flattered but it's not my scene." I place my finger on my earpiece and step closer to Arrow

"Just be glad Batman didn't come personally. Jaune to watch tower, go for pickup."

"Wait what?" a flash appears and the two of us are transported onto the Watch Tower. The six remaining founders are in front of us.

"Well they rolled out the red carpet for you. Enjoy the tour, I need to find a certain Doctor." I leave Arrow to the others while I go wandering through the crowd. I meet quite a few interesting people such as Booster Gold, Shining Knight, Question, and Superman's cousin Supergirl to name a few but I can't find who I'm looking for. Eventually I stop my search when Superman calls everyone together.

"Each of you brings something to the table. Speed, strength, stealth, whatever." Or all of the above. "But we're all equal in one way, we're all willing to make the sacrifices a hero needs to make. Even the ultimate one." Hmph, I can agree with the big guy on this.

"With so many of us we can put out more fires, both literal and figurative, but we need organization." I nod to that, the lack of long distance communication was one of our biggest weaknesses fighting Salem. "J'onn will be up here keeping an eye on things, he'll decide the whos, the whens, and the wheres. I know a lot of you are used to making these decisions but from now on we have to work together. We can't go off and be cowboys, or cowgirls." With his speech finished I start searching once again and find my target, Doctor Fate. I go over and introduce myself.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I must say that's a powerful energy in that eye of yours." Figures he can sense the Silver Aura.

"A gift, now I was hoping I could talk to you about a mutually beneficial deal." Pulling up my sleeve I call out a briefcase filled with different canisters of dust and have Doctor Fate follow me to a table. Placing it down I open it up and show him the contents.

"It's called Dust, the go-to energy source of my world. Most of the weapons I use it in ammo and it also enhances some other abilities I can access. I have a decent supply but once it runs out I won't be able to get more. Batman thought you might know a way to make more." Fate picks a piece up and examines it.

"Interesting, the energy in here seems dormant. It's there but it's inaccessible."

"Dust loses power once it leaves the atmosphere. Don't ask me why, if you can figure out a way to make more then you're free to have some for yourself. It should be able to enhance your magic if used correctly." Fate seems intrigued and holds his hand out.

"I find this to be an excellent deal, I'll let you know if I make some progress. Some spells might work but with this being from another dimension." I nod and then pull a letter out of my pocket.

"Also, I was hoping you might find a way to deliver this for me. I don't want to risk trying to travel back to my dimension but I want a woman named Glynda Goodwitch to know I'm alive. She's probably blaming herself for my 'death', I'd be grateful if you could find a way to get that to her." Fate opens a portal and puts the letter and suitcase of Dust into it.

"I won't make promises, there are an infinite number of universes out there but perhaps I might have a bit of luck." I can work with that, I just want Glynda to know I'm alive and that I'm healthy.

"Jaune!" I look over to see GL gesturing for me to come over to him. I give Fate a two-finger salute and walk over to him. He has Supergirl and Captain Atom with him and starts leading us to the Javelin Bay. I pop a motion sickness pill and pray this ride is quick.

"Any of you been to Chong Mai?" I shake my head.

"I've only been to Metropolis, Gotham, and Central City." Atom speaks up next.

"It's on the State Derpartment's no fly list, it's a Class-Three felony for American Citizen to go there."

"Is that near Daytona Beach?" Lantern groans and I turn to Supergirl.

"Daytona Beach?" Supergirl looks shocked while Atom looks at me with some shock.

"I'm from another dimension and sightseeing hasn't been on my to-do list." I flip the hood of Ruby's cloak up and notice Green Arrow is joining us.

"You are not leaving me on Mount Olympus." Lantern glares at him and keeps walking to the Javelin Bay.

"You can go back the way you came."

"Oh no. No one is playing pinball with my molecules again." We reach the Javilin Bay and I can see the metallic hellspawns now, I was able to force my motion sickness down the first time I went through space travel but that was because I was more worried about the enemy. I soon learned I still can't handle it when I came up to the new watch tower.

"Give me molecule pinball over these monstrosities any day." We all get into the javelin and I take my seat in the back with Green Arrow sitting next to me. Supergirl looks over the controls and smirks at GL.

"You're going to let me drive, right?" I can feel my stomach crawling up my throat now.

"Woah, has she been certified in a Javelin." Supergirl glares at Captain Atom.

"Why don't you take the stick out corporal."

"Captain." I groan at the response, it's like another Ironwood.

"Not helping your case _Captain_." Kara sticks her tounge out when Captain Atom isn't looking but notices Arrow and I looking at her but he winks and I give her a thumbs up. The roar of engines fills my ears, the cabin begins to vibrate, and then the metal monster takes off. Green Arrow leans up and looks over Captain Atom.

"Is that a containment suit." Atom nods back at him.

"I'm not flesh and blood anymore, just living energy."

"That wouldn't happen to be nuclear energy, would it?" The two begin to trade stares.

"With a name like Captain Atom what do you think?"

"I think you're what I marched against in college." I really don't want to get in the middle of this but anything to keep my mind of the flight.

"What's nuclear energy?" The two turn to stare at me and I roll my eyes.

"Alternate dimension, the main source of energy there is crystals filled with elemental energy." The staring continues until the two start filling me in on nuclear energy with Arrow talking more about the negatives while Atom focuses on the positives and a description of his powers. It works in keeping my mind off the flight and before I know it we touch down. Now let's see if today is the day I'm lucky. Stepping out of the Javilin I see the scorched remains to a town.

"It looks like Cinder's work." I don't realize I said that out loud until Arrow questions me.

"Cinder?" I scowl inwardly and take out roll my sleeve up to get to the tattoo I need. I retrieve a pair of binoculars from it and look through them.

"A villain from my world. She specialized in firepower, literally. She killed my partner and a whole lot of other people before I killed her in the final battle." I look back and see three shocked faces. "It was war, get over it." I look back through my binoculars and see several charred corpses along with some stone having the silhouettes of people burned into it. And is that a… footstep?

"Casualties confirmed. I see the evidence of at least thirty deaths, Oum knows how many more." I notice something out of the corner of my eye, someone's moving with the intent to avoid detection.

"Hey!" Arrow calls out to us and I turn to see a rocket headed our way. I draw Crescent Rose and shoot the thing as it flies towards us. Lantern then puts a barrier up around us while they keep firing at us.

"State Department sure was right about them not liking foreigners." Lantern nods

"It's crazy, no reason for it." oh believe me, this barely scraps the bottom of the crazy barrel. Raven and her ilk will always hold the number one position for crazy group in my mind.

"I'll give them a reason."

"Kara no!" I extend Crescent Rose to her full length and point her at the village.

"Did you not hear what I said, people are already dead and it's only going to continue." Gritting his teeth GL makes the barrier rush forward and separates the soldiers, once that's done he collects the guns using his ring. A, what's the word, helicopter comes flying over and touches down in front of us. Three men get out and walk over.

"My apologies, Colonel Kim here was a farmer before the revolution. He doesn't know who you are." I already don't like this guy, he's voice make me think of a snake. "I'm General Kwan, why does the Justice League see fit to honor us with your presence?" Lantern steps forward while I put away Crescent Rose as I can see she's making the soldiers uneasy.

"You had some kind of nuclear accident." Kwan waves his hand in dismissal.

"A minor problem, fully under control." So when does the lightning strike.

"Listen we came a long way to hel…"

"Your help is not needed here, now leave." Kara looks ready to fry the guy and I pull her back.

"Don't waste your time, scum like him aren't worth it." She looks at me and studies me while I do the same. Something is off about her, I've picked up some of Ren's sensing skills over multiple uses of his Specter and something feels off about her.

"Kal said I should be careful around you, said you wouldn't hesitate to kill." I shrug at that.

"He's not wrong, if it comes down to it I'll kill to defend an innocent. I'm no hero, simply a displaced Huntsman." Arrow looks interested at that.

"Huntsman?" I nod and try to keep my voice from sounding too jaded. "The defenders of Humans and Faunus where I come from, from both men, monsters, and men that become monsters." They seem to take the hint and recognize what my job involved. Night soon falls and Lantern calls the Watchtower. I listen in but I'm not liking what I'm hearing. Respecting a government that doesn't care about its citizens isn't on my list of things to do. Arrow goes in and starts arguing about how we can't leave but GL shuts him down, saying it's not his problem. He storms out and then grabs some kind of device. I follow him as he starts walking through the woods.

"Going somewhere." Arrow draws faster than I expected and I'd rather not find out just what this arrow can do.

"You come to stop me?" I shake my head and gesture for him to keep moving.

"I put the innocent first, red-tape BS can wait till after. I've dealt with enough of that already." Oh all the bureaucrats that wanted us assigned to their own bodyguard force or used for PR, mostly Ruby on that last one. It was enough to make me scream. Arrow nods and he starts walking forward while using the device he grabbed to lead him. Soon we reach a hill looking over a bridge that seems to have an evacuation convoy going over it. A truck then goes down the road out of control and slams into the side of the bridge. When it stops, the front half is leaning over the edge. Arrow and I run down the hill and he shoots two arrows that trail cable behind them while arrow wedges spikes connected to them into the ground. The cable manages to hold the truck but it won't last long.

"Pyrrha!" I form Pyrrha's Specter out and she holds her hands out and uses her semblance to lift the truck up and put it back on the bridge safely. The specter disperses and we run over and check on the man in the truck. After making sure he's okay I look at the other end of the bridge and see Kwan coming over.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!" Arrow clenches his fists and takes a step forward.

"We're just trying to help."

"WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, THE SITUATION IS completely…" Kwan stops talking and his jaw drops. Turning around I look to see a giant flaming robot with arms pointed right at us, it bigger than any Grimm I've ever seen. The cannon in its arm starts charging and I start shoving two soldiers towards the other side of the bridge while Arrow gets Kwan.

"MOVE IT NOW! LAST ONE OVER IS BARBAQUE!" Harsh and possibly insensitive given what's happened to some of their fellow countrymen but given the impending death staring down at us I don't really care right now. We get them to the other side right as the bridge is sliced in half by a giant laser. Arrow shoots another rope and swings over while I push aura into my legs and jump. We start running after the flaming behemoth and find it bearing down on a group trapped at a cliff.

"Any ideas?" I look over at Arrow and roll up my sleeve, I think I'll just cut it off after this mission to save time. I withdrawal something I honestly hoped I'd never have to use. The untested and unholy love child of Nora's grenades and Ruby's bullets, Ren and I lost so much sleep when the girls were trying to make these. After we lost Ren and Nora, Ruby simply didn't have the heart to use them and I was okay with that. This thing however is making me rethink that idea. I switch out the ammo cartridges on Crescent Rose and plant the blade in the ground.

"Use any explosives you have to draw its attention and then pray we hit a weak spot." Arrow gawks at me wide eyed.

"That's not much of a plan."

"Sometimes a plan is formed midbattle, I learned to just roll with it." Both Arrow and I fire on the robot right as it's about to start shooting civilians. I'm really glad I didn't try using the pure gun mode to shoot because the kickback is something else. The machine looks over at us and out next rounds hit it on the shoulder and face but it's only got a few cracks. It marches towards us as despite the rain of bullets and arrows we send at it. I see it point its arm at us and I put Crescent Rose away.

"Run for it." It's too late as the robot fires at us. Then suddenly I'm in the air along with Green Arrow. Looking up I see Lantern holding us up with his ring while dodging fire.

"What were you tw…"

"Save it for when there are no civilians." Lantern nods and drops the two of us off on the ground. I can see Supergirl and Captain Atom fighting the giant. Putting Crescent Rose away I start observing the metal monster and look for a weak point. Silver Aura is too dangerous to use, I can use it but the stuff hates me. The only time it has allowed me to use it for something other than enhancing my body and weapons was when I was fighting Salem and since then if I use it the results are … less then encouraging.

Captain Atom starts trying to absorb the thing's energy while GL makes a bridge between the cliff's edges for the civilians to get across. I help get a stubborn cow to move forward by slapping it with Crocea Mors and turn to see Atom crying out before being blasted back and falling to the ground. He must have absorbed more then he could handle. Supergirl starts bashing the robot's head but she's soon swatted away. The creature starts marching towards us as the last of the civillans start crossing, Supergirl drops her attacks in favor of carrying trucks over to the other side of the cliff while Arrow and I resume our barrage on our foe.

"This thing just won't stay down, we need something more powerful!" Arrow's right, this thing is tanking anything we throw at it. The monster then aims it's gun right at Lantern from no more than a few feet away.

"LANTERN BEHIND YOU!" Heeding my warning he turns around and puts a shield up, luckily the last of the civilians had crossed, but it only lasts for a few seconds. He hits the ground hard and doesn't get back up.

"Lantern!" Arrow and I run over to check on him. Burns cover his body and his suit is torn up but he's breathing and I can feel a pulse. Arrow takes aim but then realizes the pointlessness of the act. The creature is just walking away, the way it's acting is like a predator. It trapped people against the cliff, it knows who to target first. This thing isn't some accident, it's a weapon.

I start channeling some aura to Lantern's wounds and his breathing becomes more relaxed. It's pretty much only disinfectant and painkiller but it will do. I pull out a first aid kit and start rubbing a burn cream onto the burns after tossing Arrow a roll of bandages.

"Start wrapping up the wounds once I apply the cream. We'll get him back to the Javelin after this." Arrow nods and helps me treat Lantern. Once he's bandaged up I let Supergirl fly Arrow back to base while Atom gets GL and I run back.

Once we hook GL up to the monitor in the small med-bay Atom and Arrow start going at it. Supergirl looks like she's about to intervene but I beat her to it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" That gets their attention and they both look at me. "We have a giant robot that is running around killing people and it's smart, it is hunting down these people. Arrow, you admittedly aren't part of this team yet but act like it while you're working alongside us! Atom, I don't care what you think about him but you better work alongside Arrow or so help me I will make you pray to be fighting that machine alone!" I glare at them with my uncovered eye and start walking out the Javelin. "Any ideas?"

"Those hazmat guys from the village should know something." I nod at Arrow's statement and step out of the Javelin. The others follow me and we reach the village soon enough, the hazmat suits stick out and we corner one. At first a solider wants to keep the information to himself but Kara grabs him by the collar and lifts him up.

"I've just about had it with you guys! You have till the count of five. One… four…" The soldiers uniform starts to smoke as her heat vision charges up. Before Kara can start her improvised barbeque one of the hazmat wearers speaks up.

"It was supposed to be our protector." Well look at how well that turned out. "It was going to protect us from the foreigners." Until someone decided it would be better used for offense rather than defense.

"But then you lost control of it."

"We have carbon rod dampers to stick in its upper torso where the reactor is but the heat is too much. We can't get close enough." Well this just got easy enough. I walk over and absorb Pyrrha's specter. Using her semblance, I use the hubcaps from the cars and warp them around the rods. Using the new coating I'm able to make them move around. I have four rods I can use now, a back-up plan is needed.

"Atom take some of these and try and plant them in it. Arrow grab a few and attach them to your arrows. We'll all try and hit the reactor while Supergirl draws its attention." The three agree with the plan and Atom picks up some of the rods while Arrow breaks a few down to tie to his arrows. Using Pyrrha's semblance I use my armor to carry myself through the air while Supergirl carries Green Arrow. It's not that difficult tracking the creature down, we just have to follow the trail of destruction, but when we do find it it's bearing down on another village. I can't afford to stay merged with Pyrrha's specter much longer, it's burning through my aura. I think I'm around 45% but I don't have time to check my scroll to confirm that.

"Supergirl, you get Arrow in front of the village. Atom, try and get one of those things in there and watch how much energy you absorb." Supergirl flies ahead to put Arrow down and I land next to them. Once that's done Supergirl flies off to help Atom and Arrow and I take aim.

"You sure this is going to work… you know I never got your name."

"Jaune Arc, and no but I've got nothing better."

"Wait, so like your parents named you after Joan of Arc"

"Who?" There's no more time for talking as Atom gets smacked into the ground and his rods break. The two of us start shooting the rods we have but the metal monster swats at them and manages to block them, the only reason it doesn't get a shot off at us is Supergirl and Atom ram into its arm every time it takes aim. I run out of rods and Arrow is done to one rod-attached arrow. He takes aim and shoots while I focus on the arrow and speed it up. It flies true and hits the reactor, shutting the creature down and causing the flames to go out. Supergirl punches the robot's head clean off and we all decide to head back to the Javelin, we'll leave clean-up to the military.

 **Time-skip**

So, the chewing out I expected wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. That robot we fought apparently violated several international laws along with a few other things that I didn't follow but in the end it all comes down to that the various governments of the world won't be trying to shut us down just yet.

I was selected to give a report along with GL about how the others did to the rest of the founders to help better coordinate them. Seeing as how all of the founders are here after Batman got back from talking to Arrow, who decided to join, I decide to look over Superman and see if that oddness I felt was from her being a kryptonian but I don't get the same feeling from Superman that I did his cousin.

"Something the matter?" Seeing everyone look at me I nod and start trying to explain what I felt from Supergirl, or I suppose when we aren't on duty I should call her Kara.

"When I meet Kara I felt something odd from her, during the mission I began to feel it again when her emotions got high. Somethingi is interacting with her on a level that even touches her soul. I don't think it's parasitic but I'm not comfortable with it at the same time." Everyone looks concerned about what I said and call for Kara. When she gets to the founder's meeting room they try to explain what they're worried about but it's not like we can do a good job given I've never felt something like this before. In the end they all, including Kara, decide to have J'onn take a peek inside her head. Apparently some people in this world could be using her as a spy without her even knowing, thank Oum Salem's side couldn't do that. We had enough traitors like Lionheart and the male Schnees to deal with without people being used to spy unknowingly. He's gone for several minutes before he comes back.

"Someone has established a psychic link with her, I could not find anything more than a few images. I did see a sign for Yellowstone." Isn't that some big park or something along those lines? Also now it sounds like the whole Oscar/Ozpin thing, never was able to see him as Oscar though only as Ozpin. I still don't get that whole reincarnation deal they did. Batman stands up and starts walking towards the door.

"I'll check it out." I get up and stop him.

"No let me, better someone that isn't well-known goes snooping around rather than one of the big names." Everyone starts raising objections but Batman and he simply gestures to the door.

"Be careful out there." I nod to Batman and walk out the door and head to the teleporters. My aura is back up to 72% and will keep going up as long as I don't do anything strenuous, for now it'll simply be recon so nothing to worry about yet. On the way, I notice Arrow flirting with a blonde-haired woman, we nod at each other as I walk past the two. Once at the teleporters I give the operator the location I need to go and wait for the man to get the thing set up.

"Ahem." I turn around to find Superman standing behind me.

"Yes."

"I wanted to thank you for doing this. Kara… well she's the only family I have left. I love my parents but …"

"She's still someone whose blood flows in your veins, I get it." Superman nods and holds his hand out to me. I take it and shake it, this is one of the best conversations we've had. I don't agree with his ideals about leaving the high-level criminals alive but this world doesn't have the same conditions as Remnant. It's just something I'll have to get used to and adapt to. The teleporter crew tells me it's ready and I give Superman a two-finger salute before stepping onto the teleporter.

Now then, what or who is stupid enough to do anything that could piss off Superman.

 **Alright hope you enjoyed. Any ideas are welcome.**


End file.
